A hold circuit which can be controlled to hold either the peak maximum or minimum voltage applied.
A typical hold circuit follows an input analog signal's level and holds its peak value (maximum hold) or its minimum value (minimum hold). The input signal range of these peak hold circuits is limited by the common-mode range of the internal opamps and requires additional special circuitry to achieve full rail to rail operation.